


Got Me Thinkin'

by roxashighwind



Category: GOT7
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Slight Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “We’re not dating, noona!” His voice pitches uncomfortably loud even to Mark across the room, and he wonders how Youngjae’s sister can handle it right in her ear.Mark mumbles a quick apology into his mic as he tries to keep his brother and Jae from dying in-game. Mark doesn’t hear anything from Youngjae for a bit, until there’s a lull in the gameplay and he hears his friend sigh, “He doesn’t like me that way,” the words getting a little louder at the end but not so much that anyone in the chat can hear him.What the fuck is he talking to his sister about? Who doesn’t like Youngjae? Youngjae’s a goddamn catch and Mark will fi- “Oh shit, sorry, I’m here I’m here,” he tunes back into the game, hands frantic on keyboard and mouse.-Mark keeps catching Youngjae's half of conversations with his family, and more and more frequently they involve Youngjae belittling his own feelings. It's frustrating every time, because Youngjae is acatch.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Got Me Thinkin'

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right when all the 'leaving jyp' stuff really started kicking off at the start of the year.
> 
> written for the prompt "things you said over the phone"
> 
> _dog dads_

It starts like this:

Mark is streaming a video game with his brother and some other friends.

Youngjae is tired or he’d be sat next to Mark, giving commentary. When Youngjae’s tired, his already lackluster volume control only gets worse. He goes from whispering to practically shouting in the middle of sentences, and he’s not even excited. It just happens sometimes. Mark’s used to it, all the guys are, and usually sleepy Youngjae simply doesn’t talk much. 

He’s on the phone with his sister, Coco curled up on his stomach and Milo against his shins where he’s sprawled out on Mark’s couch. Youngjae is trying to stay quiet, and Mark appreciates the attempt but -

“We’re not  _ dating _ , noona!” His voice pitches uncomfortably loud even to Mark across the room, and he wonders how Youngjae’s sister can handle it right in her ear. 

Mark mumbles a quick apology into his mic as he tries to keep his brother and Jae from dying in-game. Mark doesn’t hear anything from Youngjae for a bit, until there’s a lull in the gameplay and he hears his friend sigh, “He doesn’t like me that way,” the words getting a little louder at the end but not so much that anyone in the chat can hear him. 

What the fuck is he talking to his sister about? Who doesn’t like Youngjae? Youngjae’s a goddamn catch and Mark will fi- “Oh shit, sorry, I’m here I’m here,” he tunes back into the game, hands frantic on keyboard and mouse.

Mark doesn’t get a chance to dwell on the idea that Youngjae might like someone who doesn’t like him back, and when he’s finally free from the game, the thought has slipped away entirely.

✦✦✦

It continues like this: 

It’s a couple weeks later and Youngjae’s on the phone again, but he’s not tired this time. None of them are tired - they’re wired for filming and actually getting to have fun and schedules together again. Everyone is hype to be doing stuff with Jackson especially, who has spent a good deal of the time since the end of their last promotions in the States (no, Mark’s not still a little jealous that Jackson got to see his brother while he was in LA for Team Wang stuff, not at all), but that doesn’t mean they don’t also like the breaks in filming where they can just sit and not be surrounded by staff.

Unlike last time, Youngjae’s got the phone in front of him, one headphone in as he FaceTimes with his sister. No one can hear her side of it, but he’s smiling so indulgently that he has to be seeing his niece and nephew. It’s sweet, until his face falls and -

“I told you, he doesn’t see me that way and it’s  _ fine _ , noona. Please don’t get the kids started on asking me about him, too.”

Jackson nudges him, and Mark looks to the side. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

To his credit, Mark does not flail or fall off his chair. He does tense up, going unnaturally still next to Jackson. It doesn’t matter how quickly he forces himself to relax - Jackson  _ notices _ because he’s  _ observant _ , and Mark tries to preempt whatever he’s going to say but only manages a weak, “...No…”

Jackson gives a contemplative little hum and if Mark was the kind of man to commit homicide, he’d grab one of the throw pillows and smother him with it, nearby staff and their friends be damned. He makes it extremely obvious as he looks from Mark to Youngjae and back. “Interesting.”

“Nope. Stop it.” 

“I’m not doing anything!” 

Mark does thump a fist against Jackson’s bare bicep then. “You’re really loud when you think, man. Stop it, there’s nothing to be thinking about.” He catches his eyes drifting toward Youngjae again as he laughs at his phone, head thrown back with the joy of it, and abruptly looks away when he hears Jackson chuckle. “Oh fuck you, man.”

“Think you’d rather-”

“Don’t say it!” He’s glad for filming makeup to hide the heat in his cheeks.

“But you’re not denying it.”

“Why would I? He’s -” Mark is saved from having to elaborate by a staff member calling them to get their hair and makeup touched up for the next session of filming. 

The makeup noona he sits in front of follows his eyes over to Youngjae across the room where he’s turning his phone to the hair and makeup people working on him, calls him cute with a knowing look as she dabs a bit of foundation on his ears. He doesn’t duck his head, doesn’t want to ruin her work or make it more difficult, but the urge is there. She doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t complain as his attention continues to wander back over to Youngjae introducing his niece and nephew to staff over the phone. He appreciates her, and makes a mental note to give her something for being so chill. 

Mark gets his own special moment with the kids before they have to head back to set. An earbud is shoved unceremoniously into his ear so he can hear them and Youngjae’s arm is firm around his waist to get a good angle with his phone with his chin over Mark’s shoulder. He greets them and Youngjae’s sister, so very glad for the makeup noona’s addition of foundation to his ears because he can feel himself turn bright pink under the makeup.

The kids are happy to talk to him even though it’s brief, and he can’t help his grin when they call him uncle. A staff member motions for them to wrap it up, taps her watch, and he plays up his pout for the kids when Youngjae has to end the call. If his sister’s raised eyebrows and pointed look at Youngjae before the call disconnects sticks with him for the first portion of the shoot (it’s so similar to looks that Jaebeom and Jackson have given him and maybe that’s a clue, maybe he should think about it), it slides right off his smooth, smooth brain by the middle of filming and doesn’t come back.

✦✦✦

And it concludes like this:

Youngjae’s on the phone and Mark’s at his computer again. It happens a lot, actually. Coco and Milo have a lot of doggy play dates - they get along really well - and Youngjae tends to choose Mark’s place if he needs to vacate the apartment he shares with his brother. Mark likes it, the feeling of Being Chosen, of his home being somewhere that Youngjae feels comfortable. 

And okay maybe he’s finally acknowledged that he’s had a crush on Youngjae… for years probably. It’s not something he would have admitted on his own, but Jackson had gotten Jaebeom in on it, and Jaebeom had pulled Jinyoung in and they’d basically staged an intervention and made him confront his feelings like the well-meaning assholes that they are. 

Youngjae’s got Coco and Milo on him again, lounging on the couch as he chats with his sister. Mark’s trying not to watch him, but his game is updating and he’s just been fucking around on the internet for the last fifteen minutes. There’s a crease between his eyebrows, a small frown turning the corners of his mouth down. He keeps fidgeting with the dogs, shifting them against his legs, lifting Coco with one hand, playing with her little paws and then Milo’s ears, and then back to Coco’s paws again. 

“Noona,” sighs Youngjae. “I don’t… He really doesn’t feel the same, and it’s  _ fine _ .” There’s a long pause, and Youngjae’s ears turn red, cheeks pink, and he’s still frowning a little. “I’m not - I’m not going to disrupt someone else’s life because of my bullshit feelings!”

That’s the breaking point for Mark. The last straw, after months of catching bits and pieces of Youngjae’s half of conversations with his siblings that always seem to end with Youngjae downplaying or belittling his own feelings, and Mark’s sick of it. He’s up and out of his chair and next to the couch before he realizes he’s moved; the dogs are staring at him just as much as Youngjae is.

“Your feelings aren’t bullshit. Whoever they’re for, whatever they are, they’re  _ yours _ and that makes them worth having.” He’s glad his Korean is better, that he can make the words come out in a way he knows Youngjae will understand. “Sorry to interrupt,” he adds, rubbing at the back of his neck, “but I can’t stand you thinking that way.”

“Mark…” He’s holding his phone in his lap and looking between it and Mark as if he’s entirely lost on what’s going on (Mark doesn’t blame him, this is startling to him, too). “What-”

He interrupts, because he can’t stop himself now that he’s started. “Anyone would be lucky as hell to have you as a partner, and if this guy you’re interested in can’t get his head out of his own ass to see what a catch you are? He definitely doesn’t deserve you.” He hunches a little, and then gives in and drops to his knees at the side of the couch in an attempt to get Youngjae to look at him.

“You  _ are _ a catch,” he insists, hand light on Youngjae’s shin to make sure he has his attention. “I’m serious. Anyone would be lucky to date you and  _ should _ feel lucky that you’re interested in them. You’re caring, and sweet, and your laugh is so dang infectious. You’re so good with Coco and the kids and you’re funny as hell. Vocals to die for and a great person to talk to and shoulder to lean on when any of us need it.”

“Yeah?” Youngjae asks, an openly curious look on his face as he finally looks at Mark. 

He nods. “Yes! And okay I know that focusing on physical appearance isn’t… It’s not great to do but you’re hot. Like really hot. Youngjae you’re so fucking attractive in so many different ways and anyone that doesn’t see it is  _ blind _ or an idiot.”

“You’re an idiot.” 

Mark blinks. “I mean, yeah, but we’re not talking about me.”

Youngjae’s sister’s laughter can be heard from the phone in his lap, loud even from the tiny speaker. They both look down at it, and Mark feels an embarrassed flush take over the indignant one that had brought him to interrupt Youngjae’s phone call in the first place. She laughs and laughs and finally Youngjae ends the call in satoori so thick that Mark can’t follow it, and tosses his phone onto the cushion near the dogs. 

“You’re really something else.”

Cool fingers cover his on Youngjae’s leg, and it’s hard not to stare at the way their hands look together. He blinks again in an attempt to refocus, feels dumb and caught and like maybe he said too much. Or not enough. Either way, it feels like he’s messed up somehow, ground uneven beneath his feet (knees). “Jae?”

He laughs and squeezes Mark’s hand. With a contemplative hum, he says, “Maybe this guy’s not an idiot after all.” 

Face scrunching, Mark lets out a soft sound of confusion. What the fuck does that mean? He’s about to ask it when Youngjae reaches out toward his face. He jerks back, startled, and nearly lands on his ass. “Yo, what?? Are you doing?” he asks in surprised English, eyes wide.

Youngjae’s face crumples and he curls into himself; Mark feels like he’s just kicked a puppy. “Sorry, I… I must have misunderstood.” 

“What? Youngjae what are you talking about?” His body goes cold, and then blazing hot and  _ holy shit _ Mark might know what’s going on. He feels like the Buzzfeed Unsolved guys - that dumb little exchange that’s turned into a meme he sees all over - thoughts split between  _ I’ve connected the dots _ and  _ You didn’t connect shit _ . 

He shakes his head, still hunched. He picks at the leg of his pants, and won’t look at Mark even when Mark tries to lean in and get into his line of sight. The dogs sense Youngjae’s distress and are Concerned™; they keep dancing around, attempting to get into Youngjae’s lap to comfort him. 

Mark would punch himself in the face if he thought it would help the situation - or if he wasn’t a bit of a weenie about pain. Instead, he reaches out again to gently touch Youngjae’s leg. “Hey… Remember how we said that we’d talk about stuff instead of pulling back?” 

Youngjae nods and finally looks at Mark for just a second, cheeks pink, before he reaches out to pull Coco into his lap like she’s been wanting. “I know, I know.” He pets Coco, and seems to force his breathing to slow down to match Mark’s.

“So talk to me?”

“It’s you.”

He blinks. “What’s me?” The meme is there again, floating around in his head; he tries to ignore it, but the words are superimposed over himself ( _ I’ve connected the dots _ ) and BamBam ( _ You didn’t connect shit _ ) in yellow and blue Impact font anyway. It almost makes him laugh with how ridiculous it is - and the fact that meme is genuinely amusing most of the time - but the way Youngjae is looking at him allows him to reign it in.

“When I’m on the phone with my sister. The guy she pesters me about? It’s you.” He lets out a gusting breath like a weight has come off of his shoulders, though he stays a bit hunched. The next comes in a rush before Mark can even get his brain back online. “The reason I never told you is because you never seemed interested in  _ any _ relationship, let alone a relationship with another guy.”

Mark winces at that. Youngjae’s not wrong; Mark had taken the dating ban to heart as a trainee, and then got caught up in the whole “oh shit, am I gay? I can’t be gay in Korea” thing, which made the thought of anything more serious than an Inkigayo bathroom quickie absolutely terrifying. The likely years-long denial of his feelings for Youngjae probably hadn’t helped the whole “Mark is probably completely uninterested” situation either. 

“Say something?”

He hadn’t thought he’d been in his head for long, but it’s been enough time to make Youngjae a bit squirmy in front of him. “Fuck man, that sucks.” His face scrunches; that isn’t what he’d meant to say. “I should have said something sooner.”

It’s Youngjae’s turn to look confused, and maybe a little bit hopeful. “What are you talking about?”

Mark replays the conversation in his head. “Shit, I never actually -” He raises up onto his knees again, hopes that the shift in position will give him a little more courage; it works well enough that he doesn’t stumble over his words. “I like you. I like you a  _ lot _ and I wish I had had the confidence to tell you sooner.” 

A smile slowly spreads on Youngjae’s face, growing from a nervous little thing to a full on smile with teeth. It disappears after only a few seconds, and he pulls Coco to his chest. “You’re not -”

“Messing with you? No way! This is too important to fuck around with.” He shuffles closer to the couch until his thighs are against the front edge. He knows he goes all soft as he says, “ _ You’re _ too important,” but he doesn’t care.

Youngjae laughs, a soft huff of a thing instead of his usual loud burst. “Cheesy.”

“It’s true though! Gay feelings here? In this economy? We can’t afford to be careless with what we say.” If being an idol has taught him nothing else, it’s to be cautious with the private parts of himself. “So I hope you can believe me when I say that I really like you and I’d love to date you if you’re interested, out loud, with my real human vocal cords.” It gets the reaction Mark was hoping for: a bigger smile and the brighter laughter that Mark thinks is great even when it’s a bit much. 

“Even with you maybe going back to the States in February?”

“Willing to try if you are.”

Youngjae sets Coco back on his lap and reaches to grab Mark’s face. As he squishes Mark’s cheeks a bit, he meets his eyes and says, “For Coco’s dad? For the guy that I’ve been holding feelings for for ages? Absolutely willing to try.” 

Mark laughs and pulls Youngjae into a hug, trapping his arms between them just a little. It’s not a great hug at first, and then they adjust into something that’s perfect: Youngjae's arms settle around his shoulders and Mark's are around Youngjae's waist, their foreheads practically touching for a moment before they snuggle closer together.

The dogs start barking and pawing at their sides, and the hug breaks apart with bashful laughter from both humans. It takes a bit for them to get the dogs settled, and Mark ends up on the couch with Youngjae’s feet in his lap, Coco cuddled to his chest. Milo is in Youngjae’s lap, and Youngjae’s got the remote for Mark’s television in hand.

“Watch something with me? Or do you need to stream?” 

Mark knows he should stream, that his brother’s going to complain about him cancelling, but he doesn’t want to move away from Youngjae now that their mutual feelings are out in the open. So he shrugs, and lets Coco lick his chin, and squeezes one of Youngjae’s ankles. “Let’s watch something.” 

Youngjae’s grin makes any worry about his brother’s reaction vanish from Mark’s mind. The small part of him that has whispered that he’s a bad friend for catching Youngjae’s side of phone calls over the last few months is finally blessedly silent. He doesn’t know what’s in store for them, but he’s happy to live in the moment and argue with Youngjae over whether or not they should watch a horror movie there on his couch with their dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/roxashighwind)


End file.
